1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates in general to baseball. More specifically, this invention relates to a training device used in developing or rehabilitating the muscles associated with throwing.
2. Prior Art
Previous invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,471 issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to Albert M. Haysoom, was used in training and warm-ups, consisting of a ball with a circle of elastic cord through the ball. To set up, the end portion of the loop is inserted through and around the bar, following which the baseball is inserted through such loop end portion and pulled to create a hitch. The use of this apparatus is to simulate pitching movements for the youth. Limitations of the prior art are as follows:
1. By having the elastic tubing through the ball, the hand of the pitcher on the baseball is pinched by the tubing and is constricted from movement. PA0 2. The elastic tubing cannot be replaced when wear or damage occurs, since the invention's cord is undetachable once it's threaded through the baseball. PA0 3. Because the tubing is used for a harness, the elastic band is more apt for damage. PA0 4. The previous invention does not allow for additional bands to be attached.